


Sleep deprivation and block buildings

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So if there’s no goal, what do you do?" Troy asked.</p>
<p>Abed finished crafting a wooden axe and began to chop down the rest of the trees in the surrounding area, he wanted to gather enough resources before it became dark as apparently there were mobs that came out during the night. He didn't want to face them unprepared.</p>
<p>"Build things and survive, I believe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep deprivation and block buildings

"What exactly are you playing?" Troy asked when he came home to find Abed on the couch playing a video game made completely out of blocks, not pixel art made with little pixels, full on blocks.

"Something called Minecraft." Abed stated as he began to punch a tree with his bare fist, resulting in a "Getting Wood" achievement. "Annie was talking about it last week and I figured I should give it a go, although there does not seem to be an end goal to it."

Flinging his backpack onto his bed, Troy walked over to his boyfriend and cocked his head a little, watching him play. Troy had heard about Minecraft from some guys he met while Abed was still living in the dorms, but he had never actually looked it up or played it. It was a strange looking game, everything was made out of big blocks and like Abed had said, there were no goals. Yes, there appeared to be achievements but there weren’t any quests or tasks to complete.

"So if there’s no goal, what do you do?" He asked.

Abed finished crafting a wooden axe and began to chop down the rest of the trees in the surrounding area, he wanted to gather enough resources before it became dark as apparently there were mobs that came out during the night. He didn’t want to face them unprepared.

"Build things and survive, I believe."

"Nah, doesn’t seem like my kinda game," Troy said "I don’t think I have the patience for building things, likem I’m all down for collecting resources if there’s an end goal but if there isn’t it just seems a bit… Boring? No offence or anything but it’s probably that I just lack the creativity to create cool things out of my own mind y’know?"

Abed nods, he knows what Troy is trying to say and he understands. He dislikes games where you get free reign over what you make because he never thinks that what he creates is creative enough, that and he finds collecting all of the necessary resources to be tedious and boring. Abed kind of agrees with him that collecting everything can be a bit tedious but he had already planned that he was going to create a giant version of the X7 Dimensionizer Time Booth, he was also going to try and create a separate area that would be the interior. With games that don’t give you tasks, you just have to create your own.

"Anyway, I’m pooped so I’m gonna go to bed. Try not to stay up all night, y’know how Annie gets when you don’t sleep." Troy advised.

"You’re going to collapse from exhaustion if you don’t sleep." Abed mimicked Annie’s voice before returning to his own, "Goodnight Troy."

Troy smiled “G’night Abed.” He planted a soft kiss on Abed’s lips before heading to his bedroom but not before saying jokily “Don’t replace me with some virtual character okay? I don’t need another Hilda episode.”

Acknowledging that Troy was joking and not being serious, Abed nodded with a faint smile. Lately he’d been getting better at recognising when Troy was joking or not.

Unfortunately, Abed  _did_  end up staying awake all night. The faint clicks and squeaks of the old controller filling the otherwise silent apartment. However, luck was on his side apparently as Annie had texted him a little while after Troy had gone to bed alerting him that she was staying with Shirley to help babysit as Andre was away and her kids were sick. Annie always accepted the chance to play nurse. So it ended up with Annie staying so late that Shirley insisted that she stay in their spare room to save having to call Troy out to go and pick her up.

Abed didn’t even realise that he had played the night, not even when the sun has risen again and was peeking irritatingly through the window and blinding his eyes. He had gotten so absorbed in his projects that he had become completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Abed?" Troy’s voice echoed in Abed’s ears but he was far too focussed on placing the red wool in the correct location without falling off of his dirt tower to notice it.

"Abed?" Troy tried again, a little louder this time.  
  


"Huh?" Snapping out of his Minecraft trance Abed was thrown into confusion. "Troy? What are you doing up, didn’t you just go to bed? Could you not sleep?"

Troy raised an eyebrow in both bewilderment and concern for Abed. He already knew that Abed hadn’t gone to bed that night because Troy always woke up before Abed, always.

"It’s 7:45am," Stated Troy, moving to sit next to Abed on the sofa. "You didn’t sleep last night did you?"

Abed’s eyes flickered around Troy’s face, he still had sleep in his eyes and his nose was running slightly, before turning back to the screen.

"No." At least he was being honest.

Letting out a sigh, Troy leaned back into the soft cushion of the couch.

"Why not? Dude, you know what I said last night!"

Abed just shrugged before finishing off the detailing of the red telephone box.

"I wanted to finish this so that I would be able to show it to you," Abed explained in a tired voice. "But I suppose it took longer than I thought it would."

"Are you done now?"

Nodding, Abed moved his character around so that he was no longer teetering on the end of a dirt pole and instead he was back on the ground. Abed turned the camera so that the view was facing his creation.

"Oh woah!" Troy exclaimed, a smile quickly rising to his face "This is so cool!"

Displayed on the screen was Abed’s hard work, 3D figures of him and Troy dressed as The Inspector and Constable Reggie inside of the DARSIT. Most of the time spent was on getting his and Troy’s proportions correct, which was a bit hard considering he insisted on doing everything without going on to Creative Mode. In the end, the outcome didn’t look half bad.

"Dude that’s really really cool!" Troy was still smiling, when Abed saved the game and began to shut the console down.

"I’m glad you like it, although now I am starting to feel the effects of getting no sleep." He said, the end of his sentence was muffled slightly as he began to yawn. According to Troy, Abed yawning was the cutest thing ever witnessed by mankind.

"Blanket fort nap?"

"Blanket fort nap."

**Author's Note:**

> uggh I felt like sharing this because even though it's short and not particularly great plot wise, I rarely finish things that I start so...


End file.
